A Spy's Reward
by MobBob
Summary: Request from TheTailedBeastMage: AU where Drew was supposed to be Gaia's spy during the Giant War, but didn't do her job. So Gaia breaks into the camp to teach her a lesson. Dub-Con.


Gaia scanned the camp as she crouched in the woods. The demigods were still up, some training, others meeting with friends. However, soon the was began to set and they dispersed. Gaia proceeded to calculate what her next action should be. Most of the campers would be headed for the mess hall for dinner. This would give her the opening she needed.

She looked at the Aphrodite Cabin. It was full now, but it would empty out in just a few minutes. Well, it would be mostly empty. Drew would stay in the cabin to do some last minute touching up. She always did that. Gaia knew that. She knew when she got up in the morning, what she'd eat for breakfast, how long she'd spend adjusting her hair. She knew practically everything about Drew. For the last few months, Drew had been Gaia's latest obsession. No, not an obsession. There was a strategic gain to this. At least that's what she told herself.

The door to the Aphrodite cabin opened and Aphrodite's daughters walked out towards the mess hall. They left as a group. That was their strategy. One of them was irresistible on her own, so as a group they were overwhelming. All of them marched away from the cabin, Sans-Drew. Gaia waited for the girls to reach the mess hall. She looked around. The camp was mostly deserted by know. It was time to start her attack.

Gaia moved towards the cabin, completely unseen. She glided across the field, reaching the cabin within seconds. The door was open just slightly, allowing a slight breeze to enter the cabin. It was a warm summer night, so Gaia couldn't blame the girls for their stupidity. She grinned as she stole into the cabin. Try to form, Drew was sitting at her dresser, adjusting her hair in the mirror. She was so wrapped in herself that she didn't notice that Gaia had entered that cabin. She just absentmindedly gave out her usual greeting. "Hey hon. I'm just…"

She turned around and saw Gaia, standing behind her. Her jaw dropped as her eyes met Gaia's ruthless grin. Her scream practically choked in her throat as Gaia's hand came down on her mouth. A pathetic squeak escaped Drew's lips. Gaia took Drew and shoved her up against the mirror so hard that the glass almost shattered. "Long time no see. I was beginning to worry about you. You never call. You never write. It's almost like you betrayed me."

Drew shook her head, briefly freeing her mouth. "I was loyal to you. I…I did everything I could to-"

Gaia laughed. "You know; I've got to hand it to you. I almost believed that."

"It's true! It's true!" said Drew. "I swear on…on…"

"Don't hurt yourself," said Gaia. "I'm not one of your boyfriends who'll believe anything you say so long as they get to fuck you at the end of the night."

Tears were streaming down Drew's eyes. "I didn't betray you. I'll…I'll do anything for you. Let me…let me prove it."

Gaia's grin grew a few inches. Drew's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. Her legs began kicking wildly. All this did was amuse Gaia. Drew's feet hit Gaia a few times, but this really did nothing. She chuckled at Drew's pathetic attempts to free herself. Gaia was tempted to let this continue all night, but she had something she needed to do and didn't have any time to waist.

With what most people would describe as a flick of the wrist, Gaia tossed Drew down to a nearby bed. Drew practically bounced as she hit the mattress. Her hair was crumpled now and the make-up she had painted her face with was running down her cheeks. She squirmed under the great force Gaia applied to her. It was almost admirable, considering how outclassed she was at the moment. Just to have some fun, Gaia let go of her for a moment. Drew tried to use this opportunity to escape, but Gaia instantly smacked her back to the bed. Drew's breathing quickened as she felt the side of her mouth, noticing the blood that was trickling down from her mouth. She raised her hand to wipe it off, but Gaia stopped her. With her great strength, she pinned Drew down to the bed. It was time to get to started.

Gaia began with Drew's clothes. They were all expensive, designer brands, that in some way enhanced Drew's aura amongst the other campers. Gaia enjoyed ripping them off. She started with Drew's blouse. It hugged Drew's body making sure to highlight her assets. Gaia tore it in half like it was a piece of paper. Next were Drew's jeans. They were already torn. Apparently that was what was fashionable with mortals. Gaia placed her fingers between the splits and ripped off a chunk of fabric, tossing it to the side. She continued with this process, taking the jeans apart piece by piece.

Soon Drew was huddled on her bed, in only her underwear. Gaia no longer needed to hold her down anymore. Her spirit was broken at this point, but Gaia wasn't going to let up. Drew wore a pink lacy bra. It looked expensive. The sound of it tearing was music to Gaia's ears. The only thing left on Drew were he panties, which Gaia removed without much fanfare. By now she was bored with stripping the girl naked and wanted to get to the good part.

Drew was a sobbing wreck. Gaia took a step back and Drew sat up. Gaia then raised her hand over her head and brought it down on Drew. This sent Drew back down on the bed, massaging her now red cheek. Gaia hit Drew again and again, but this didn't have the same effect as before. She tried to vary things up. She hit Drew in the face a few more times, spanked her, and made her stomach red with slaps. However, Drew didn't respond to this. She just lay there paralyzed, unable, or unwilling to move. Gaia could have stopped there. Drew was utterly humiliated and was probably not going to betray her anytime soon. However, Gaia had move in mind for the young spy.

Gaia leaned down towards Drew. She placed her lips Drew's shoulder and lightly kissed it. Drew stirred as if she was shocked that Gaia would show such kindness to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Gaia could swear that she saw her raise an eyebrow. She was right to be suspicious. Gaia placed her mouth around Drew's shoulder and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Drew tried to scream out in pain, but Gaia placed her hand over Drew's face and silenced her.

Gaia spread Drew's legs apart. Drew quivered with fear. Gaia took a finger and extended it towards the young girl. She placed Drew's ankles on her shoulder. She rested her finger on Drew's knee. She could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin. Gaia could feel a rush of adrenaline rushing through her veins as she prepared to attack Drew. She ran her finger down Drew's thigh. The girl winced as Gaia did this. Soon Gaia's hand made it between Drew's legs. She smiled to herself, savoring the moment before she was about to begin. With a sudden force, Gaia slid two fingers inside Drew.

Drew screamed as Gaia did this. Gaia chuckled. Her fingers slipped in and out of Drew, eliciting more screams from Drew. Gaia's fingers shoved themselves deeper and deeper into her. She was having trouble doing this however, as Drew was too dry and Gaia worried that she would tear Drew's skin. She was going to have to do something to avoid this.

She took her thumb and placed it on Drew's clit. She ground it into the girl for a moment or two. Gaia then let up, placing her thumb over her clit. She then began to make circles around the clit. She stayed close to the clit, but refused to touch it, teasing the girl. She could feel Drew getting wet as she did this. Gaia began making the circles smaller and smaller, moving them closer and closer to Drew's clit. Her thumb picked up speed too. The effect was quite noticeable. Drew was squirming and Gaia could feel her hand becoming sopping wet. Gaia finally let up on the girl and brought her thumb down on Drew's clit.

Now that Gaia had sufficiently prepared Drew, she was ready to continue. She shoved her two fingers back inside Drew. She pushed them in deeper into the girl, reaching further into her. She felt around in her, twisting her fingers and trying to inflict as much torment as possible on the girl. It wasn't long before two fingers became three, and soon three became four. At this point, Gaia looked at the alarm clock by Drew's bed and realized that soon the other campers would be coming back from dinner. It was time to finish.

Gaia pulled her hand out of Drew. Drew raised her head, her eyes shone with the hope that this would soon be over. Gaia met this look with a horrid grin. She lifted her hand and formed a fist. With her other hand she kept Drew's legs parted. With all her might Gaia threw her fist forward, embedding it deep inside of Drew. She howled so loud that the entire camp probably heard it. Gaia knew that she was going to have to leave now. She pulled her fist out of Drew and dropped the girl's legs to the bed. Drew curled herself up into a ball, silently sobbing. Gaia walked out of the cabin, a smug smirk on her face. She wasn't going to have to worry about Drew betraying her again.


End file.
